Elves VS Pirates, Who Will Win?
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: When the Elven Prince is kidnapped by a pirate group called the Black Order on his wedding day the Elves declared war. What happens when the Prince and the Pirate Captain fall in love? Warning: Yullen, boyXboy, RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Elves Vs. Pirates, who will win?**

**Summary-**

When the Elven Prince is kidnapped by a pirate group called the Black Order on his wedding day the Elves declared war. What happens when the Prince and the Pirate Captain fall in love? Warning: Yullen, boyXboy, RAPE!

**Chapter 1-  
**

'Someone please help me!' a little boy with short light reddish/brown hair and scared silver eyes thought as he ran down a deserted hallway of his family's home. Why was it that when the boy really needed someone there was no one there? The little boy looked behind him when he heard a deep laugh.

"So, it's a game of Chase that you want, is it boy?" came a deep voice from the man slowly walking behind the boy. The boy made a frightened sound from the back of his throat and tried to run faster but his young and fragile body was already going as fast as it could.

'I'm going to die just like mum and dad aren't I?' the boy thought as the man's footsteps began to come closer. The boy screamed in fright and pain as the man grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck. 'Someone please save me! I don't want to die, not with out seeing _him_ again.' the boy thought.

"Well, looking what I caught." The man said then carried the struggling boy back down the hall way in the direction they had come from. The boy and the man came to a beautiful parlor room with a high ceiling that was home to a magnificent crystal chandelier. Near the entry way to the parlor room was a man wearing a black hooded cloak with two bloody bodies at his feet.

"Ah, there's the little prince." the cloaked man said, "Do what you wish to the boy, just make sure you kill him and burn the house down when you are through. I must get back to my wife." he added then walked out of the house leaving the man and boy alone.

"My pleasure." the man said before throwing the boy down on the ground knocking the wind out of him. The man smirked as the boy withered in pain from hitting the hard wood floor and gasped for air, the man then pulled out some rope and tied the boy's hands and feet together. The man pulled out a knife from his pocket and started to cut off the boy's clothes, cutting the boy in the process. When the boy's clothes were off the man undid his pants and laid on the boy, "Now be a good boy and scream as loud as you can for me." the man said then slammed into the boy.

"AHHH! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" the boy yelled tears falling from his eyes. The boy could not fathom why this was happening to him.

"That's it, scream! I love it when they scream." the man said in between moans as he pulled out and slammed back in. The boy screamed for him to stop, but the man just kept pulling out and slamming back in while picking up speed. After a while the man came and pulled out of the boy. "Ah, thanks boy, you were great, to bad I have to kill you now." the man said pulling up his pants. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot the boy in the head above his left eyes.

'Don't forget me. I'll come back for you, I promise, so just wait for me, okay, Allen.' was the last thing that went through the boy's head as the man shot him.

'How long must you keep me waiting?'

". . . Allen. Prince Allen! Where are you?" a female yelled waking a teenage boy with shoulder length white hair from his memories. The boy was sitting on a rock under water fall hidden deep in the forest behind his castle. "Prince Allen, this isn't funny any more!" the girl yelled, and Allen could hear the worry in her voice. Allen stood up on the rock and jumped to shore where his shirt and cloak were laying. After slipping the clothing on he decided to give the worried girl a break and began walking to where her voice was coming from. "Oh, there you are." the girl said relieved. Allen took a good look at the girl, she had long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes.

"Galadheth, why have you disturbed me?" Allen asked. The girl looked shocked, then mad. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Prince Allen, do not tell me you have forgotten when today was." Galadheth said, Allen's face said it all. "PRINCE!" the girl yelled and Allen winced. "Today is the day you are to take Lady Rhaod as your wife." Allen sighed

"That is today isn't it?" Allen said, god how he hated that girl. She was beyond psychotic, and was not fit to marry him, well that is what Allen believed. Galadheth sighed when she saw that Allen was not going to go to the castle to get ready for his wedding anytime soon, so she took it upon herself to get him to the castle and grabbed his arm and pulled him. "Galadheth, what are you doing?"

"Getting you to the castle so you can get ready. I was ordered to get you ready." Galadheth said.

"Of course you were." Allen said and just let her pull him through the forest toward the castle. They finally made it to the castle where Galadheth forced him into the traditional robe that were worn in a royal wedding. Hours latter Allen was pushed into a carriage that was to take him to the church where he would be forced to marry Lady Rhoad. Allen groaned as the carriage hit drove off, the ride was very bumpy 'Of course Uncle gave me the carriage that always found every bump.' Allen thought. "Whoa!" Allen yelled when the carriage came to a sudden stop making Allen fly off his seat and hit the other side of the carriage. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Be a good man and stay where you are." someone yelled. Allen got curious and peeked out the small little carriage window and saw about twenty men surrounding his carriage.

"And why should I listen to you?" the carriage driver asked. One of the men closest to the driver- Allen noticed he had spiky red hair that was help out of his eyes by a green bandanna ad a eye-patch over his right eye- pulled out a gun and pointed carriage driver, cocking it.

"Because, sir, I decide it you live or die today." the man said. When the carriage driver said nothing the man with the gun smiled. "Good choice. Now, we will just take what we came here to get and you can go on your marry little way, that is if you behave." the man put his gun away and walked over to the carriage door. Allen backed away from the door just as it opened, the man looked him up and down. Then looked behind him and called over his shoulder. "Boy's I believe we've finally found him!" the other men cheered as the red headed man reached into the carriage and pulled Allen out.

"What do you think you are doing, unhand him right now." the carriage driver yelled and began to move, the red headed man pulled out his gun and pointed it to the carriage driver.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't get down from there if I were you, you never know when my finger might slip if you do." the red headed man said, "Marie, take him." the man said pushing Allen to a blind man wearing headphones

"Whoa" Allen said as Marie picked him up and laid him over his shoulder.

'Why am I just letting them take me?' Allen asked himself.

**'Because you would do anything to get out of marring Rhoad, even let yourself get kidnapped by some pirates.'** his conscious answered, and Allen found that a reasonable answer and let the men carry him off.

"Um," Allen said after about ten minutes, gaining the attention of his kidnappers, "I know I was just kidnapped and all, but may I ask you to do a favor?" Allen asked when the red headed guns man slowed down so Allen could see him.

"Yeah, sure, anything." the man said smiling, which mad Allen smile.

"Um, well, this is getting kind of uncomfortable, and I was wondering if you could have him," Allen said pointing to the man holding him, "Carry me a different way." The red head didn't even get to answer before the an holding Allen sat him down, then picked him up bridle style.

"Better?" the man asked.

"Oh, um, yes much better, thank you um?" Allen said.

"Marie." the man said.

"Thank you Marie." Allen said. "And what's your name?" Allen said looking over to the red head who smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Names Lavi, kid, nice to meetcha." the red head said.

"I'm Allen." Allen said and it got quiet again. about thirty minutes latter a question popped into Allen's mind.

'Why had they taken him?'

"Um," Allen said.

"Yes Allen?" Marie asked.

"Wh-Why did you guys kidnap me?" Allen asked.

"Our captain ordered us too." Lavi said.

"Oh." Allen said and it got quiet once more. This time Allen fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that is it for now.**

**Pictures will be posted on my profile.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**La La- ^^ Yay I'm so happy that you all liked my story. So I have decided to continue it. . . hahaha made you think I was never going to finish it didn't I? I was always planning on finishing, so ON TO ANSWER MY REVIEWS!**

**Panda-Hiroko- Yes, I know, that was a lot of resistance on Allen's part wasn't there. LOL. And don't worry about his spunk, we're just playing hid-n-go seek with it, and it is winning! But I promise that it will lose and I will find it and it will be back soon ^^  
**

**Noname4321- LOL, he IS a little too calm for being kidnapped ain't he? But that is okay, because he will make up for it the next time he gets kidnaps ~Gasp~ I just gave something important away. Oops ^^**

**chibi-neco- I love the beginning too. My idea came from my love of Elves and Pirates, plus I noticed that there were no Elf stories up so I just HAD to put one up. So glad you liked it ^^  
**

* * *

**Elves Vs. Pirates, who will win?**

**Summary-  
**

When the Elven Prince is kidnapped by a pirate group called the Black Order on his wedding day the Elves declared war. What happens when the Prince and the Pirate Captain fall in love? Warning: Yullen, boyXboy, RAPE!

**Chapter 2- **

A man with long dark midnight blue hair and deep raven black eyes was staring off into the distance searching for something, or someone, with an annoyed look to his handsome face. A Teenage girl with short choppy blue hair and light blue eyes walked up to stand next to the man. "They'll be back soon, Captain." the girl said.

"Che, they should have been back now." the man said then looked at the girl, and raised and eyebrow at her. "Lenalee, what have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it." Lenalee said, "Why, Kanda, do you have a problem with it?" she asked.

"Che, of course not" the man said looking back off into the distance, "I'm just not going to be the one to explain to Komui why is sister's hair is all gone."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Lenalee said then looked to where Kanda was looking and saw a small paddle boat heading their way. She looked to Kanda who was walking away.

"Get ready for our guest." He shouted to the crew. And Lenalee lowered the rope latter when the boat was close enough. The first person to climb up the latter was Lavi, once he was aboard the ship he reached down to Marie who looked to have something slung over his shoulder.

"Here, Marie, had him to me. We don't want you dropping him now do we?" Lavi said and Marie gently handed the thing on his should to Lavi who lifted it onto the ship where Lenalee noticed was a sleeping boy, or she hopped he was sleeping. She gasped at Lavi.

"Please tell me he is sleeping and not knocked out." Lenalee said.

"He fell asleep on the here. He didn't even try to run, he was calm the whole way here, and quite polite." Lavi said then looked around. "Where's Yu?"

"Most likely in his cabin." Lenalee said and Lavi handed the boy back to Marie once he was aboard.

"Alright thanks." Lavi said then went to go fetch the Captain.

"What should I do with him?" Marie asked.

"Well, I wanna cheek him out first, just to make sure he isn't ill or anything." Lenalee said and walked off and Marie followed her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"YUU-CHAN~" Lavi said walking into the Captain's cabin to have Mugan, his captain's most treasured sword, at his throat.

"Call me that again and I will cut your head off." Kanda said.

"Ah, Yu, you are so mean." Lavi said and Mugan was pushed further into his throat.

"What the hell do you want, and where is the boy?" Kanda asked.

"He's safe, he is with Marie, and Lenalee is most likely cheeking him out. The reason I'm here is to tell you that every thing went smoothly, a little too smoothly. Getting to the boy was easy because there were no guards anywhere close to boy, they were all around the church. The carriage driver didn't even try to really stop us, yes he yelled at us, but didn't even try to use the weapons he was carrying. And the boy didn't even fight us when we took him, didn't even run when we stopped to get him a change of clothes, and fell asleep in Marie's arms." Lavi said seriously.

"So what you're saying is. . ." Kanda started but trailed off.

"Is that they knew we would come for the boy, or were planning for us to take the boy, and that this is a trap." Lavi said. Kanda looked at Lavi before standing up and walking out of his cabin and walking to Lenalee's cabin. He got to the just as Marie sat the boy down on the bed and Lenalee leaned over the boy.

"Oh," Lenalee said shocked, "Why hello there, did we wake you?" she asked.

"No." the boy said quietly sitting up.

"Please lay back down." Lenalee said amd the boy looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I may cheek for any illnesses or injuries you may have." Lenalee said.

"I'm not sick." the boy said

"Alright, but I should still cheek for injuries." Lenalee said then started to look at his head moving his hair to show a red scar across his left eye, and what looked healed up bullet hole above his left eye. "Oh my lord!" Lenalee cried out when she saw it. "This didn't just happen did it?"

"No, I got this when I was nine." Allen said.

"O-okay." Lenalee said then continued to look for injuries and shakily started to unbutton his shirt, Kanda noticed the boy's eyes mist up right before he pushed Lenalee away from him.

"What are you doing!" the boy asked backing up away from her and into a corner, curling up into a ball as if to protect himself.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm just trying to cheek for injuries." Lenalee said shocked at what was happening, the boy reminded her of who had been raped. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw his left shoulder, it was black like it had been burnt. "What happened to your arm?" Lenalee said and everyone looked at the boy's shoulder.

"It was burnt when I was younger." the boy said tearing up, Kanda didn't like to see the boy cry so he intervened when Lenalee opened her mouth to ask another question.

"Lenalee, I believe that is enough for to day." Kanda said walking into the room starling Lenalee. "I'll be taking the boy now." Kanda said and picked up the boy who clung to him not wanting to be dropped.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?" A man with Long blond hair and bright green eyes yelled when the carriage driver arrived to the church and told him why the carriage was empty.

"Honey, calm down." a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes said placing a hand on the man's shoulder and waved the carriage driver away.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when that pathetic boy we call a nephew has gotten himself kidnapped, and on the day of his wedding to Rhoad. Oh what am I going to tell her father, He'll have my head for sure." the man said.

"Honey, this is most likely another one of Allen's schemes, and had faked a kidnapping so that he wouldn't marry Rhoad. As for The Millennium Earl, just tell him that Allen has fallen ill and we must postpone the Wedding until he has gotten better. While in the meantime we secretly call the Warriors and have them search for Allen, we never know where he is hiding this time." the woman said.

"You're Istchiril, the boy is just doing this to gain attention. I will go and inform the Earl that Allen has fallen ill." the man said.

"Of course I'm right Saelchir. And while you are informing he Earl I will call a meeting with the Warriors." the woman said and watched the man walk out of the room, then turned to the window that showed the ocean and a ship disappearing into the distance before she turned and left the room too.

* * *

**La La- Okay so this is it for now. And again, links of the pictures of the story will be posted on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La La- Sorry I took so long to update but my computer was stollen and I just now got the money to get me another computer. Time for my reviews!**

**BlueStar- I'm glad you love my story, and your wish has been granted.**

**my mirror image- I'm updating right now**

**namine zemyx- It gets even cuter**

**Chibi-Dears XD- OOOOOKKKAAYYYY I WIILLLL! haha here is the next chapter I'm very glad you like this story**

**Panda-Hiroko- You're welcome for the reminder haha**

**Noname4321- Well, he could and would fake his own kidnapping, but not this time.**

**vampirechick810- Thank you for that, I'll be sure to read over my spelling this time.**

**kichou- yes it was a nice chapter wasn't it.**

**kikiyoinuyasha- first you spelled Kikyo wrong. Second, not all elves are like that there are dark elves, forest elves, water elves, fire elves, and so many more. Yes forest elves do use magic to heal tress and protect the forest that you are right about. Just because one game has singing elves does not mean all elves are like that. So no you do not know too much about elves, you haven't even skimmed the top of what elves are and can do, I am mystic and we know all about mythical beings so don't try to pull that on me. And yes Allen's ears are pointy, I'm sorry if my rant turned you away from reading this story but when people think elves are a certain way that just pisses me off. I'm glad you liked the story so far.**

* * *

**Elves Vs. Pitates Who will Win?**

**Summary-**

When the Elven Prince is kidnapped by a pirate group called the Black Order on his wedding day the Elves declared war. What happens when the Prince and the Pirate Captain fall in love? Warning: Yullen, boyXboy, RAPE

**Chapter 2-**

"Why have you called us here?" a woman with long black hair, and dark elf warrior clothes on asked glaring at Saelchir who flinched back until his wife put her hand on his arm.

"Well Merlinel, we have a problem." Istchiril said, the dark elf looked at her with dark blue eyes.

"What is the problem?" Merlinel asked.

"It seems that my nephew had gotten himself kidnapped."Saelchir said and everyone looked at him.

"So you have called us to search for him?" a woman with long blue hair, light blue eyes asked.

"Yes Caialiel, that is what we wished for you to do." Istchiril said.

"Wasn't the Prince supposed to get married today?" a woman with with long fire red hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yes, Pedialialiel, he was." Saelchir said with a snarl.

"Maybe he hasn't been kid napped, maybe he ran away." A young girl with short blond hair and blue eyes quietly said.

"My sister, Miththoleth, may be right, I know I would run if I had to marry Rhoad." a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm with you there Bregtulcion, I would defiantly run away if she were to be my wife. Hell I might have even killed myself the day i found out." a man with short black hair and black eyes said leaning back in his chair.

"But what if he didn't run away. What if he was actually kidnapped Airion!" A guy with long green hair that was pulled into a ponytail and dark green eyes said and Airion quickly sat up.

"Well then, we better find out quick Armeon and bring him back so that he may sell his soul to that bitch." Airion said sarcastically and Armeon glared at him.

"Take this seriously Airion, Allen could be hurt or worse already dead!" a girl with long light green eyes and light green eyes said wide eyed.

"Fallaniel, calm if he was kidnapped they wouldn't kill him." a woman with long light blue hair and light blue eyes said and the girl calmed down.

"You're right Mimaivaxa." Fallaniel said

"Yea, they'll wait until we go to get him to do anything to him." a woman with long white hair and light green eyes said and Mimaivaxa turned and shot her a dirty look and Fallaniel started freaking out again.

"You're a real bitch you know that Lithlithe." Mimaivaxa said.

"Yea, well she's my sister and it's my duty to torment her like that." Lithlithe said and Mimaivaxa glared at her.

"Alright you two, this is no time for a lovers spat, we need to start looking for the Prince and get him home safely, right Imnomil?" a man with short blond hair and light blue eyes asked a man with short white hair, pure white eyes, a mask over his mouth, and blue skin. The man nodded.

"Oh, why must you ask mister silent over there Tharmeleus?" Airion asked.

"Maybe he wanted him to feel apart of this discussion Airion." Armeon said.

"What ever Armeon." Airion said.

"Can you please just go and search for the damn boy already!" Saelchir yelled and everyone glared at him before getting up to leave.

"Please make sure he comes home safe." Istchiril said and everyone nodded. "Well, that went well." she said once they left.

"Way to long for my taste." Saelchir said.

"Well its over now." Istchiril said getting up and walking out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen stared at Kanda as Kanda leaned against his cabin wall. "Um, wh-who are you?" Allen asked, "Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Hn" Kanda said.

"Um, why have you kidnapped me?" Allen asked and Kanda looked at him in shock before he glared at Allen. He then pushed off the wall and stormed out of the room leaving Allen to wonder what he said wrong. "What I say?"

Kanda stormed down the hall and ran into Lavi. "Yo Yu, what up?"

"He forgot about me! How could he forget about me?" Kanda muttered to himself and just passed Lavi without threatening him. Lavi watched him go for a second before running after him.

"Whoa what's going on? Who forgot about you?" Lavi asked.

"He told me that he would never forget me. Why did I even bother to waste my time trying to find him?" Kanda continued to mutter to him.

"Who? That boy? You two knew each other?" Lavi asked following him down the hall.

"His family took me in and I protected him from anything that would harm him! Just because I had to leave doesn't me I still don't care about him!" Kanda growled.

"Whoa, you love him? Why haven't I heard about this before?" Lavi asked and Kanda looked at him like he just realized he was there.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda asked.

"I want to know about your past with Allen!" Lavi asked and Kanda glared at him.

"You don't need to know that." Kanda said then walked away.

"Now I'm curious. What did Yu and Allen do when they were younger?" Lavi asked himself before turning around and running to the captain's room. "ALLEN!" Lavi yelled. Allen popped his head out of the room.

"What? Whats wrong Lavi?" Allen asked.

"What's your relation ship with Yu? How do you two know each other? Is it true you two knew each other when you were younger?" Lavi asked and Allen looked confused.

"What do you mean what it my relationship to Yu? Who is Yu?" Allen asked.

"Yu Kanda. The captain." Lavi said.

"Oh, I have no relationship with Yu, he kidnapped me so we don't really know each other. This is the first time we've meet, well I believe this is the first time we've meet." Allen said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when I was younger I got shot in the head and ever since then I can't remember any of my childhood. So if we had meet when we were younger I don't remember it." Allen said trying to remember but couldn't.

"Oh, I got to go." Lavi said then ran away to find Kanda.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I thought that I better put something up before I get mobbed by fans. **


End file.
